


First Step of Seduction...

by SmokeyBandit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyBandit/pseuds/SmokeyBandit
Summary: We started off as friends, bothering each other in the one class we had together. One day it became something so much more, we became lovers. Lifelong lovers.





	First Step of Seduction...

"C'mon Anna you know you like it..." My best friend said slowly, in a teasing sort of manner. His chocolate brown eyes fixed on my crystal blue ones. He wore a cheesy smile, but I could see behind that. We've been best friends since elementary school, we had grown a tight and unbreakable bond. He held me and comforted me when I went through my first heartbreak, I beat up the girl that used him and cheated on him with Drake Holland, the quarter back at our high school. His mom loved me, she always invited me over and we would have little movie nights, and I can't count how many times I slept over at his house.

That's where I was, at his house, in his room.

It shouldn't have been anything, I've been in his room before and nothing has happened. But this time, something new was in the air. Something steamy, and thick.

I bit my lip as I looked at the hand on my thigh, slowly traveling on the inner side. I felt my breath hitch, I was starting to breathe a little heavier. We were on his bed, laying next to each other watching the latest episode of Stranger Things. He had closed the curtains, giving the room a dark, relaxing vibe with just the slightest speck of light creeping out of the crack in between the curtain and the window. 

A whine forced its way up my throat and pass my lips as his hand went further up my thigh, just barely touching my area. He chuckled, clearly enjoying my reaction to his touch. My cheeks were on fire, my whole body was on fire. My mind had gone blank, all I could focus on was his hand, and the way it ever so gently squeezed my thigh. I could hear him breathing, slow and even, occasionally hitching every few seconds. He was holding back, I knew it.

I looked up at him, licking my lips as I whispered, "Take me.." His eyes widened and he whispered back, "Are you sure?" I nodded and he grinned wolfishly, a growl vibrating in his chest.

His free hand gripped my hip and turned me so I was laying on my side, his body pressed up against mine. He grinded against me slightly, and I damn near moaned out when I felt every inch of his boner. His breath fanned against my cheek as he grinded harder against me, and this time I moaned out, biting my lip in the process. He smirked and grunted, hand sliding down, underneath my leggings, underneath my panties, a finger rubbing my clit agonizingly slow. I whined and leaned my head back against his chest, my eyes closed and my mouth parted open just a bit. 

"O-ohhh fuck...." I breathed out as I felt a finger slip inside my hole, slowly wiggling its way as deep as it could go. My eyes were closed tightly as my body tensed, not used to the feeling of having something inside me. I managed to whimper out a small "More.." and felt his body vibrate as he chuckled but obeyed my request. He added another digit, fingers now moving in a scissoring type of fashion.

I moaned out louder and he covered my mouth with his large hand, "Shhh babygirl…" He muttered into my ear and I nodded slightly, bucking my hips back against him, aching for friction. He caught on and began tugging my clothes off, as I began to do the same with him.

We both ended up naked, our bodies still pressed against each other. I felt an indescribable heat press against my clit and soon felt the head of his thick cock press against my tight hole. I bite my lip and breathed out heavily as he slowly pushed it in, inching it inside me slowly. I moaned out when it he bucked his hips, forcing it in further. I couldn't feel anything other than his cock inside me, stretching me open with each small thrust. 

He covered my mouth and began moving faster, causing me to moan out loudly in pure pleasure. My eyes fluttered shut as he pounded into me, mouth still covered by his large hand. He breathed heavily into my ear, "You like my dick in you babygirl?" and I nodded quickly, a small knot forming in my lower stomach region. I was a mess. My coco brown hair sticking to my face, eyes rolled in the back of my head, body pressed against my best friends. Sweat dripped from off our bodies onto the messy sheets under us, but we paid no mind. 

"I-I'm gonna cum..." He stuttered out, breath quickening. 

"M-Me too..." I managed to mumble through his hand, an orgasm was coming. And it was coming fast.

"A-a-ahhhh!!!" He moaned out, slamming into me spitting his seed inside me. I could feel the veins of his dick, and felt it twitch. That feeling, paired with the warm sensation of his sperm sent me over the edge, into an earth-shattering orgasm. My body felt light as a feather when I came down from my high. 

We were both panting, eyes closed, bodies still pressed tightly against each other. My cheeks were flushed as I looked up at him, smiling slightly. 

"We should do this more often.." my throat was dry, and my voice was raspy but he still chuckled, leaning down to kiss me, "Yes we should babygirl…"


End file.
